Loving Yuu is a Tragedy
by spaceplant03
Summary: Moments of Mika and Yuu in middle school throughout high school and watching their relationship grow as they start realizing they have feelings for one another but Yuu is far too dense. Shinoa happens to be a secret undercover magical girl and Akane is alive. Trying to get someone who is dense to date you is hard. Modern AU!


**Mmm hello everyone! It's just boring me hahaha. I don't see people writing a lot about Mikayuu in middle school and they just so happen to be my OTP I just "Hey let's do this!" so I made up my mind and here we are! Hm but there's not many chapters. These are sort of like short stories of happenings rather than an actual story but all the scenes piece together. I apologize if there's not really much romance happening in this first chapter but I kind of had to write this down because I thought the idea of *spoiler* was cute. So um yeah! I also may have made a lot of grammar errors sense I kinda felt I rushed it in end so yeah...**

 **I thank my friends for helping me with this because they give me really nice ideas to pull through the story and I also thank my friend for the title idea. It's great. They're very encouraging and they're the sweetest people! I'm really thankful btw enough of me!**

 **Please enjoy the story! I also have this uploaded on ao3 (** **´ω** **)**

* * *

It was the beginning of their junior high years, thus meaning the years of their awkward phases. The smell of preteens everywhere.

Yuu and Mika were now 12 years old now and their best friend from elementary school around the same age joined them in their next 3 years of middle school.

Yuu scampered down the halls, everyone making way for the hot headed raven passing through. Mika followed down trying to match the raven's stamina well muttering apologies to anyone scrunched up to the side (which was practically everyone) for his hot headed friend.

"Slow down Yuu! You can't run so fast in the hallways, you'll hurt somebody."

"Oh come on Mika don't be such a baby." Yuu hollered back.

"Are you even listening to me? It's not a race Yuu-chan. Jeez!" the blond moaned tired of the other's antics although this just recently became a daily routine of their everyday school life. "It's not like anyone else care's besides you."

"Hey shut up. I want it fast and I want it now." he roared

Mika rolled his eyes. "Impatient."

Just right outside the school's courtyard now getting to where what Yuu 'wants' his stuff from at a white vendor machine, he punches the button in and some coins. The vendor spits out 3 pink cartons with bold letters on it "STRAWBERRY MILK" and a picture of a strawberry…obviously.  
Yuu holds onto those cartons like they're his children. Mika stares with gross fascination as he's holding his own lunchbox in his hands, which miraculously came out in one piece after running down those halls.

"Aren't you sick of strawberry milk by now?" Mika asks almost surprised.

The raven raises his brow and looks back at him as if he's stupid.

"No? I don't think so?" he says poking a straw through one already sipping out of it.

Mika's face contorts into worry.

"Let's go sit over there Yuu-chan." He suggests pointing at the spot with a bench covered in shade.

Yuu answers with a shrug and they walk.

They sit themselves down peacefully. Mika take out his lunch and starts eating. Yuu is chugging down onto his second carton of milk and not too long after he's on his third. Mika is almost right about done through with his lunch until the peace is disturbed by another loud slurping noise and crumpling from the raven.

"Can you drink more quietly Yuu-chan?" Mika asks once kindly.

The boy squinted at him pushing air back into the carton and repeated the same annoying crumpling noise.

"No. This is my favorite drink." Yuu made his statement clear by huffing at him and waving the box of milk at him.

The blond rolled his eyes, for the third time this day.

"Look at you, there you go again. Hah!" he pointed a finger at the older. "You look at me like some sick person. What do you have against strawberry milk Mika?" he spoke like some prosecuted person. "Strawberry milk did nothing to you Mika."

The blond frowned.

"I'm not accusing you of anything Yuu it's just I'm worried about your health. Drinking as many of 5 to 6 of those a day would I believe it wouldn't sit well with you especially because you don't eat anything. Where do you even get the money to buy that many?"

"I use money from my allowance to buy it stupid and I don't think it's going to kill me Mika. We're still young. We're only twelve come on!"

The older wanted to smack his self.

"Yuu-chan that doesn't matter, you can still get sick!" he fretted over Yuu's wellbeing.

"You're not my mommy Mika chill." He tried to relax the other.

" _Chill_? I can't _chill_ Yuu."

"We drank milk all the time as babies Mika. _Babies!_ All the time, it was practically our diet! I'm not dead yet! I mean do you see me lying on the floor?"

"No but-"

"The AH! LALALALALA. I can't hear you!" Yuu began to shout, ignoring Mika's pleas covering his ears.

"Yuu-chan! Listen to me." The blond whined

Yuu furiously shook his head and refused to give his attention to the other. Mika frowned again and sighed. He packed his stuff and left Yuu on his own whom was still unaware of his friend's missing presence until he removed his hands off his ears noticing it became all too quiet. The blond's nagging missing. He looked around and there was no Mika to be seen. It was too late.

* * *

"Mika?"

It was late the Moon was bright out and the small sapphire eyed boy had 3 more hours before bed. He hasn't bathed or brushed his teeth yet at all but here he was dressed in an apron and a book on his side with careful instructions written inside. He carefully cut down each piece of the carrot avoid any possible injuries that could ensue if he wasn't to pay close attention but the pan spoke of danger itself becoming the perfect example as oil started to jump out. A droplet hit his arm and goodness it stung. That was hot!

"That stupid Yuu-chan. I can't believe he's making me do this." Mika groaned to himself as he tried abandoned his station hurrying over to the stove and lower the flame but his mother cut in and turned it off

His mother, Krul, looked too juvenile to even be a mom. She looked like a doll and was so petite. But her stern glare and aura said so otherwise.

"What are doing?" she inquired breathing in the image of a now not so clean filthy kitchen.

It was a mess…

"Making lunch." Mika answered

"At this hour?"

He nodded

"What a joke, you should be getting ready for bed doing whatever kids do before going to bed. Besides you don't even know how to cook just take a look around. Are you cleaning this mess up?"

"I'll clean it up."

His mother chortled

"What a joke. Do what you want but you're doing it with Ferid."

That caught Mika's attention and caused him to glare and look at his mother's smirk

"Ferid?" he scoffed

"Yes Ferid your cousin who lives with us and cooks our food."

Mika hissed and began to murmur curses in spite of his cousin.

"Hey watch it, if you want to learn how cook that's fine by me but I'm not having an amateur such as yourself burn our house down you got that? If not go to your room and I'm using your allowance to pay this week's loss of expenses on food."

The blond grumbled and hesitated to give a proper answer. Oh how he really despised Ferid so much but he really wanted to do this so bad for Yuu. His friend's health was at stake!

 _"Do it for Yuu!"_ his head screamed eventually winning the latter as he felt himself give in and answered his mother with a weak 'yes'.

She called Ferid telling him to get downstairs from his room and ass in the kitchen and explained the situation to him.

Then it happened. There was some unholy grin that formed on that atrocious face of his and immediately Mika began to regret it because heavens Ferid's presence alone made it feel like maggots crawling in the pit of his stomach.

When Krul let them be and once gone out of sight Ferid crawled behind Mika's back, eerily cooing out his name.

"Mikaaa." He drawled sending shivers up the younger's spine.

"What do you want Ferid." he growled

"Hey now watch the tone. I don't bite. I'm just saying, did you get a girlfriend Mika or are you trying to impress the lucky lady." Ferid hummed waiting for a response

"No I don't. I'm doing it for my friend alright? Now leave me alone."

"Oh you mean Yuu-kun or Miss Akane-san?" he continued to tease.

"Does it really matter? Leave."

"Aw is Mika shy? Sorry to say but Aunt Krul just asked to help you I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Then sit watch and be quiet."

"That's not very nice. You shouldn't speak that way to your elders that way Mika. You need to learn some respect."

"Then earn it."

"Coming out of a twelve year old's mouth I'm a bit surprised."

"Be quiet."

"Alright I will seesh but I'm still watching. Hopefully you don't kill your friend and give them food poisoning."

* * *

Mika leered at him telling to shut up for the third time today shooing Ferid away to sit at the counter but little did the boy know.

Tomorrow came by quickly and when noon came by Mika knew the drill and followed Yuu who dashed out the class. They sat down in their usual spot like always and Yuu sat himself lazily on the bench but then felt something oddly placed onto his lap.

"What's this?" Yuu inspected the material on his lap lifting it up. "A lunch box? Explain the meaning behind this Mika. Is this why you disappeared on me yesterday?"

The blond nodded.

"Yeah, because you don't eat really so I decided that I should make your lunches from now on if you won't bring any yourself!"

Here it was. It was about the strawberry milk again, wasn't it?

"Really? Jeez Mika you really do act like my mom." Yuu sighed giving into the other's acts.

The answer was written all over the blonds face. It was about yesterday including the fact Yuu hasn't even bothered to eat lunch ever since their first week here when he found out about them having strawberry milk here at the school's vendors. Yuu had claimed to never having even tried these crazy milk flavors they had such as banana or peach flavored but strawberry hit the spot and he's been addicted ever since 3 weeks after that. After that particular incident Mika started to worry over the other's diet and nag about it every here and then.

"Yes really. You need to eat properly or else you won't grow. Milk alone is no good." Mika said

"I get it, I know already." Yuu said, almost annoyed but honestly he was thankful.

Yuu graciously opens up the lid. Inside he feels really lucky enough to have a friend that cares.

But the feeling crumbles as he opens the lid seeing the horrors seeping out from inside.

"Mika…?" His voice trembles "What's in here?"

"Pork cutlet." The blond beamed, innocence clung tightly onto his voice.

Goodness if Mika couldn't be any more innocent about it Yuu would have the courage to refuse his offer which reeks of havoc, but with Mika smiling so big he really can't. The younger swallows the dry lump in his throat internally screaming preparing himself for the worst to come.

"Eat up Yuu-chan, I made it just for you!"

That last part hit the juvenile in the heart.

Oh goodness. Yuu prayed to the heavens Lord and his angels would have mercy for the terrors to come. He may never be able to drink strawberry milk in his life again.

"Hah hah, thanks for the food!" Yuu tried to chime clasping his hands praying, praying real hard for his life.

With sweaty palms Yuu took the chopsticks into his hand and took a piece of mystery food. He dangerously opened his mouth, Mika watching in anticipation…but wait-

"Has Mika tried his own food yet because-"it's too late. The raven's thought's stop as he takes a bite. He thinks his entire body shuts down

"Yuu-chan?"

He really can't do this. The raven tries and chews but it's just so disgusting he wants to cry. Yuu can't bring himself to say no to Mika betting he worked really hard on this he just swallows the whole damn thing he wants to gag.

Mika notices Yuu's skin growing pale as he drops the whole damn thing on accident while murmuring out a quick small word, "toilet" and he dashes off.

Concerned Mika follows after.

* * *

"I give up." Yuu surrenders and shoves a piece of mystery food down Mika throat.

The taste coats Mika's tongue. He gag's and holds onto his chest tightly like he's having some sort of heart attack and belches over the toilet. Yuu wriggled in discomfort, covering one ear, his other hand rubbing Mika's back. They were in the same stall.

Currently one day after the incident Yuu decides Mika's food is a health hazard at this point. Mika had been trying to convince Yuu all day yesterday of how his food possibly couldn't taste that bad.  
Oh it was bad alright almost hilarious really because the blond hasn't even tried tasting his own food yet. Finding out where Yuu had run off to during lunch period was more important to Mika.

And today? Today they ended up in the same bathroom stall, Mika's especial horrormade lunch in his lap.

"I told you so Mika." Yuu justified himself

"But that's impossible I read everything correctly!" Mika protested

"Mika just because you can read doesn't mean you're going to make it exactly."

"But-"

"You definitely didn't cook this right."

"I did! I really did!"

"Well the food looks fine but the taste isn't! Just because the food looks done cooking doesn't mean it is. You're going to kill me Mika!"

"Yuu-chan!" the blond cries

Unbelievable the blond knows he did it right. He never messes up!

An agonizing look forms on Mika's face. It's pitiful really. Yuu bet's Mika's perfectionism is kicking in again. What a pain.  
The raven stands and walks out the stall.

Mika looks like and abandoned puppy with those huge bold sapphire eyes.

"Listen I'm going to start eating cafeteria food. Until then you better come up with something good to eat alright. Jeez just don't cry." He says scratching the back of his neck, walking off and leaves.

Suddenly a glimmer of hope jumps right back into those once sad eyes. The blond grins wide.

"Thank you Yuu-chan, I won't disappoint you!"

* * *

 **[** Week 1: miss

Week 2: miss

Week 3: miss

Week 4: miss

Week 5: miss

Week 6: miss

Week 7: miss

Week 8: miss **]**

And aw darn his patience was running real low. Every time Mika looked back it was the same scowl painted on his face over and over again.

 _"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! No Mika! No! It's wrong! It's all wrong!"_ his face would contort into one of a child eating something sour.

 _"Yuu-chan I don't understand, what's wrong?"_

 _"The vegetables are undercooked and so is the meat. I am not skipping another week of school again for this Mika." The raven threatened with a huff, his front bangs blowing into the air._

The older painfully reminisced pulling his hair back, almost clawing at it. These past two months Mika hasn't succeeded at all in preparing at least one lunch box. The last time he did Yuu skipped out on one whole week of school due to food poisoning. That said the boy was not a happy camper.  
When Mika came over to visit and offered to make porridge for him Yuu kicked him in the stomach straight out the door, locking it not thinking twice. The raven ignored all pleas from Mika and that's when mother loving Guren, his adoptive father, came at the door and told him to give it up.

He starts to wonder what's wrong. This is serious. Mika swears he cooks his food right. There's not a single clue to what the problem could possibly be. He reads the cook books right, follows the instructions and makes sure there's not a single error. The food even looks right compared to his first tries…

The teen starts to bite his thumb instead, his oh so dear cousin enjoying the view.

"What's wrong Mika you struggling there?" he coo's

"Quiet."

"Aw does Mika-chan need help?"

"I don't need it."

"But you'll kill your poor little boyfriend soon if you can't cook something decent Mika-chan!"

"Hey you cut it out already or I'll cut your tongue out. For the last time he's not my boyfriend that'd make me gay. I'm not gay. I'm still only 12 years old, far too young for romance."

"You can't say that until you've fallen in love or start having desires Mika-chan."

"Shut it pervert."

"It's life."

"No it's not but you saying that has you admit I haven't liked anyone."

"You caught me." He raises his hands in surrender, the same sick smile on his face.

"Okay then, be quiet."

"Ahh but Mika-"

"WHAT?"

"Calm down Mika, your cousin is trying to be nice here! Have you ever test tasted your own food?"

"Test it? Why would I ever need to test taste my own food?" Mika looked at him strangely

"Oh Mika obviously it's to check if your own food tastes alright. I'm having too much fun watching you despair over this. It's been over a week."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing. See you soon Mika I'm actually busy today so I'm heading upstairs okay? Bye."

Ferid dismissed himself and ran up the stairs. Mika was confused. What the heck does that mean?

 _"I'm having too much fun watching you despair over this. It's been over a week."_

He doesn't know what that bastard means by that but Ferid is just a sadist…he thinks. Mika's too young for the proper word of what Ferid is.  
Mika guesses he should take Ferid's advice though even though taking advice from him isn't the most favorable thing.

After he finishes cooking up the last of the vegetables and meat he sets it up first into a small plate and tries some of the meat.

It's a bit embarrassing to say he forgot the most crucial thing about cooking was to taste your own food first. Royalty used to do that with their servants before biting into their own food to be sure it wasn't poisoned.

As he's chewing he finds the meat to be alright, the vegetables too. It doesn't taste terrific but it didn't taste bad…has Mika's cooking always been like this? Maybe he's getting better, he hopes.

* * *

Come the next day from a lovely day afterschool Mika comes knocking down Ferid's door with incredible strength from his foot. Immediately his eyes lay on Ferid like prey and he drags him to the floor and puts a foot on him.

"F-E-R-I-D" Mika's voice seeps with malicious intent, the aura around him is dark.

"Mi-Mika what's gotten into you?! That's not how you spell friends-gah!" Ferid chokes being pinned down by the smaller boy.

"I have a present for you Ferid open up wide. Say ah." Mika says, readying his fork with a piece of meat and shoves it down the Trash's throat.

Like a hawk with steel cold eyes Mika silently watches and makes sure he gulps down every bite he's come prepared with.

"How's it taste like cousin? Is it good? Remember what you said about taste testing your own food? I followed, you should be sure to keep your own words too if you're going to be my role model."

"Twelve year olds should behave!"

"You taught me this."

"Mika!"

Ferid feels sick, he doesn't think the food is going to digest in his stomach or if he'll make it to another tomorrow.

"You hampered with my food Ferid now you pay."

"Ah so you figured it out." Ferid breathes out a weak laugh.

 _"Yuu-chan one more time, please I'm begging you. Yuu-chan!" the boy whined, shaking Yuu's shoulder_

 _"No." the raven is stern_

 _"Yuu-chan." The blond pouts_

 _Mika didn't want Yuu to give up on his cooking. He stopped after 8 weeks and took a break for 3 weeks returning to his strawberry milk diet._

 _"Just one bite, I swear this time it won't hurt you! I tasted it myself!" Mika pleads_

 _"Jeez you're so annoying but just one bite okay?"_

 _The older boy's eyes sparkled as Yuu snatched the bento box away from him and took bite. Mika eagerly waited to be praised for his accomplishments though sadly when he looked into the windows of emerald hues he saw a mix horror and disgust. It was painful and Yuu couldn't hide it anymore politely without upsetting Mika's feelings._

 _"Mika it's terrible!" he choked on the food_

 _Well at least his tongue was just as honest as his body language was but-_

 _"Terrible? I tasted it last night! It was edible enough!" Mika defended_

 _"Oh really?" Yuu spoke and plopped a piece of chicken into Mika's mouth, "Tell me how that taste then."_

 _Mika frowned and chewed letting the taste coat his tongue. In fact…it was terrible. Yuu was right. The blond had a hard time chewing out of intense distaste and hesitated swallowing.  
What on earth was this? Mika didn't cook this. It tasted like nothing compared to last night! It was nasty! But then it hit Mika and he recalled Ferid's words._

 _"Ferid." He hissed._

And now…here Mika was. Ferid on the floor with one foot on him and appalled demonic Mika demanding answers

"Why did you do it? Does that mean the reason Yuu-chan got sick a few weeks back was because of you?"

"Ouch Mika that hurts. I'd appreciate that you wouldn't step on me so roughly ah but it kind of feels nice."

Mika jumped off Ferid and pushed him into a wall with his foot feeling a bit creeped out for some reason with that grin on the other's face.

"You're gross, answer me."

"Mika you know how to wound a poor man's heart. I'm still young you know."

"Answer me!"

"Impatient now? The reason Yuu got sick was because of you actually, you still sucked really bad at that time so it's your fault not mine. I just pulled this happy little prank a few weeks back when you weren't paying attention-hey!" Ferid's playful tone changed drastically, "Those are my jeans what are you doing Mika?!"

Mika stood in front of him with a huge pair of cutting scissors in his hands that he stole off Ferid's desk and Ferid's favorite pair of jeans in the other.

"Payback…for hampering with my food…" he spoke demonically.

This was the side of Mika he never showed to anyone but Ferid. The guy he felt the most spite and repugnance towards.

"Mika let's calm down now." Ferid tried to ease Mika to place the pants he held hostage down.

"Calm down? I don't know what you're talking about."

The blond dangerously brought the scissors close to the fabric while creating snipping noises, enough to drive Ferid mad. Mika snipped away at the jeans quickly and tore the rest he could in half. He tossed the now torn up pants onto the floor harshly, expressing his anger.

Ferid looked like he had his soul torn out.

Mika stormed off slamming his door while shouting out something at the older.

"You don't ever play with food!"

* * *

After sometime Ferid stopped playing pranks on Mika completely after the jean incident and few months after Mika had sharpened his cooking skills. It had been quiet and peaceful but of course the part with Yuu wasn't. He was rowdy and picking fight per usual and kept up with his strawberry milk addiction. Other than that it was a nice year, final exams were near. Mika and Yuu are going to be second years soon meaning…Mika thinks he's had enough practice and he showed show Yuu just how much he's grown by now. The boy believes he's already wasted so much time over trying to perfect his skills. He really doesn't have enough time to bring Yuu lunch anymore. Time's been cut short but on the Brightside he'd have all the time in the future to bring all the lunches he wants for Yuu to eat. Maybe then Yuu would drop his accursed addiction with strawberry milk and eat real food.

Today was special. He'd really surprise Yuu. Mika wonders about all the different reactions Yuu would make. Will he admit it or will his eyes sparkle, would he compliment him? Thinking about it made him giddy inside. Mika felt proud of himself but at the same time…he was nervous.

He stood in front of Yuu's desk. Yuu recently went on a strawberry milk diet because he had bought this new game with all his allowance. In other words it meant no more rushing out the classroom doors. The raven is dry of strawberry milk this week.

They went out and sat in their usual spot out on the benches under a tree.

"Mika you big jerk its cold outside today why are we out here?" the raven complained

"Really? It's not that cold."

"Oh yeah? You should get yourself checked out you might be sick."

"No, I'm perfectly fine but that's not why I brought you out here. Look." Mika said.

The blond pulled out the surprise bento box he hid behind his back.

"Ta-da! I made you lunch!" Mika cheered.

Yuu scrutinized the boy, gawking at him dumbfounded.

"Mika really? You called me out here for this?! Are you kidding me?"

The younger thinks his friend must have hit himself with bricks.

"No I'm serious. Try it and tell me how it tastes like!"

"No." he responded almost immediately. If this was all Mika bugged him about then he wanted to go back into the classroom besides Mika's food might kill him.

"But Yuu-chan I swear it's safe this time you'll like it. I worked really hard. Please!" Mika begged seeing the look of fear in his eye he's all too familiar with now. "Yuu-chan please."

The more Mika looked at him the more Yuu wished to avoid his gaze. The blond had those big huge puppy eyes that'd make anyone surrender.

"Jeez alright but stop looking at me like that! You could kill someone!", _"Out of guilt."_ Yuu thought.

That said the raven snatched the food out of his, brows furrowed in moue. He made sure Mika would watch him eat every bite to show him his food is toxic. It's not that Yuu didn't believe him or anything but he's was just tired of getting sick off his food which prevented him from having anymore strawberry milk for some period.  
He looked inside and there was a shape of a cute bunny and ugh…he forgets Mika likes this stuff sometimes and is unsure if it's for torture purposes or not but the food looks nice and doesn't give off deathly vibes unlike from those before. Yuu takes a bite and it's actually not that bad…he kind of wants more?

Mika's tension goes away as he notices Yuu stuffing his face and he starts beaming at Mika, eyes wide and sparkling.

"Hey Mika this is awesome! You really did this? It tastes great!" he chirps

The scene stirs Mika's heart as he's been praised just like he wanted but most of all seeing him smile like that Mika couldn't help but grin himself feeling bubbly about it. Strange he kind of liked it more than usual. It was a special day today though so of course it explains why he feels oddly more like that than usual. It was his pride.

"Mika seconds!" Yuu demands

Mika just laughs

"Just a moment ago you refused me what happened?" the blond poked

"Hey!" Yuu pouts knowing it's just one of Mika's tactics but let's go eventually, "Hey Mika?" he speaks up after finishing his meal and stares at the blond

"What is it?"

"Strawberry milk, buy me some!"

"Seriously?" Mika is caught off guard, "Not even a thank you?"

"After I get my milk, I'm broke so go buy me some."

"Yuu-chan listen I'm not your mom." Mika reminds him flicking his forehead

"Ow, but you act like it all the time. You always tell me what to do!"

"Yuu-chan those are just friendly reminders."

"And look you care so much that you even brought me lunch. You owe me especially for dragging me out when it's cold!" Yuu protest

The blonde sighs removing his jacket and tosses it the raven's face.

"Fine but only one you big baby!"

"Oh yeah but I'm your baby!" Yuu shouts struggling from under the jacket but takes a moment to realize what he just said hoping no one heard.

At this point Mika flinches back to see Yuu freeze hiding under his jacket. His face felt hot and he was positive Yuu was burning up under there too. Yuu began to fumble around and starts to think on the contrary it's actually feeling pretty hot today.

 _"That big idiot!"_ Mika thinks to himself.

Looks from all those wandering around in the background start to stalk at the pair and began whispering to themselves at their silly act. People are going to be bugging them for the next few weeks of school and start with joking around with the two all thanks to Yuu. Mika turns a foot and escapes to grab Yuu's drink as requested.

May his charismatic looks save them until the end of the year.

* * *

 **Hmmm how was it? What do you guys think? I thought the idea of Yuu having an obsession with strawberry milk was cute.**  
 **Please if you have any comments leave do share! Thank you for taking your time to read this. ;w;**


End file.
